Frustration
by SiriuslyObssesed
Summary: As Asami tries to get over the shocking discovery of her father, Bolin is there to comfort her in any means necessary. Rated M for Bosami smut


**A/N: This is literally my first at everything, fanfic, smut, and Legend of Korra! But please enjoy!**

Broken.

Betrayed.

Confused.

Many things are going through Asami's head right now about the recent discovery of her father. She hardly doesn't know who to believe anymore, she feels so lost. Most of all she feels stupid, how could she not know a large tunnel right under her own home, the place where she was raised for many years, yet she remained unaware of the activities her father participated in the deep tunnel.

She felt a small tear roll off her cheek onto her lap, but she didn't bother wiping it from her face, she just didn't want to do anything. Move, talk, _especially_ not talk. Mako tried bringing it up a few times but she dropped it as soon as he mentioned her father's name.

So conflicted. So frustrated.

_Yes_

Thats the word. _Frustrated_.

Shes frustrated her father never told her. Shes frustrated she couldn't find out. Shes frustrated her boyfriend keeps pestering her about it. Frustrated that no one was trying to comfort her other then saying "I'm sorry" or "It's a shame" or even "I would have never thought.." No one takes action, not even Korra. Although Asami can't blame her, Korra obviously has feelings for Mako but Asami can't just dump him for that reason, it would be unfair to Mako. Unfair to both of them. Even though Korra would be better for him. They are both so strong willed benders, but yet so opposite that they work perfectly together. Yet what is she? A non-bender with an Equalist father, a pretty face, and a few defensive skills. Where will that bring her in life?

Just then the door opens to the small guest room shes sitting in, and makes a swift removal of all proof she was crying not even 2 minutes ago. She looks up and sees Bolin trudging in with a large duffle bag and Pabu in his arms. His eyes widen a bit when he sees her, then gives her a smile.

"Oh hey Asami! Sorry I didn't know someone was already in this room," She gives him a semi smile and nods.

"It's fine" She says trying not to sound as dull as shes feeling. Bolin notices though and puts Pabu down and shuffles a bit closer, the door closing behind him but Asami nor Bolin seem to notice.

"Are you alright Asami?" He asks genuine concern appearing on his face.

_No_

She feels her eyes stinging. Tears threatening to pour over, so she looks down quickly trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Yep, I'm fine-" her voice cracks and her attempted poker face crumbles as the tears roll down her face falling with ease. Bolin rushes over to the bed and gives her a tight hug. She wasn't expecting this, not at all, but yet shes heard Bolin is the most affectionate of the two brothers. They stay like that for a while, Asami in Bolin's arms, shaking as more tears fall, he rubs her back soothingly and she feels herself begin to relax. This is what she sort of needed, a nice physical treatment like someone actually cared.

"It's okay Asami, things will get better I know it" He pulls away and looks at her. She probably looks like a mess, she can feel her eyeliner running and her hair probably resembles something close to a rat's nest. He strokes her cheek non-intentionally to brush some of the salty water from her cheeks, and Asami feels as if shes leaning into his touch.

"Thank you, Bolin" She says with a small smile, he grins.

"Of course, if you ever need someone to hug or make you feel better I'm your guy!" He said pointing to himself. Asami giggles a bit at his fondess then he starts to get up.

"Uh, Wait!"

Wait.

Why did she just say that.

Bolin turns around a bit confused "Yeah?"

"Uhm, well could you er," she falters a bit before asking "Stay in here for a bit? I mean cause with Mako at work and Korra airbending training I'm kind of lonely so I was wondering if you wanted to uh.. Hangout?"

"H-hangout? With you?" He asked shocked

_Ouch_

Was she really that boring to be with?

"Just forget I mentioned it-"

"No! no no no no, I didn't mean it like that!" He said embarrassed "I mean I thought you didn't even like me!" Phew she thought. But how could someone not like Bolin? Hes sweet, funny, not to mention handsome-

No

No

_No_

Mako's brother

Her _boyfriend's_ brother

But a part of her couldn't really seem to care, as awful as that sounds Asami felt like they were going to split apart soon anyway. Then she just realized she never even responded to Bolin.

"Not like you?" She asked with a gasp "Of course I like you! How could someone _not_ like you Bolin? You're awesome!" She said grinning

"Really?" He asked surprised with a pleased look on his face "So you like me eh?" He said jokingly

Er

_What_

"I never said that! I just-" Asami felt a blush creeping in on her cheeks while Bolin chuckled at her discomfort.

"Oh Asami I'm only kidding! You're just really cute when you're flustered." He paused and thought "Not like you aren't cute when you're not flustered I'm just saying in a particular situa-"

And that's where she kissed him. Say it was a stupid mistake. Call her a home wrecker. But boy she did not regret it, the way his lips felt how they hesitated in surprise how his eyes were wide in shock then fluttered closed slowly putting more force into the kiss. It was until he pulled apart.

"Woah woah woah wait!" He panted looking quickly at Asami and the door like someone would walk in any second and slaughter him. "You can't do that!"

"And why not!" She puffed.

"Because you're dating my brother Asami!" He said as if she lost her mind

"Oh yea.. That.." She said looking down at her hands in her lap "Well probably not for long"

"Why do you say that? You guys are getting along perfectly! There hasn't been one fight or one mishap!" He said incredulously

"Not yet, but I know he likes Korra and I know she likes him so it's bound to happen sooner or later, I mean she is the Avatar" Bolin seemed to flinch a bit when she mentioned Korra's name but she put it to the side and decided thats another day's story. Bolin's mouth was hanging open as it horrified by Asami's words.

"Don't tell me you don't think you're good enough for him. You are good enough for anyone! Yeah Korra's the Avatar, and shes strong, and funny, and cool, and-"

"Yeah I get it" She said miserably

"Sorry, but the point is, you are just as good, I mean the way you took down that.. Equalist" She could tell hes was trying to stay away from the word 'father' " and how god you are on the race track, not to mention you are beautiful! How could you not thin-"

And then she kissed him

_Again_

This time he separated more quickly.

"Goodness Asami! Stop!" She couldn't help but chuckle at his anger, but then immediately ceased. "Just why? Why do you want to kiss me? Why not some other handsome man with wealth and stuff like that?" He didn't make eye contact with her at the last sentence.

"Because I don't like 'any other man' I like you, you're handsome and funny and sweet and wealth does not matter to me!" She said "I like you! So sorry if you don't like me back or if you wouldn't like me because of Mako or if-"

And this time he kissed her

_He_ kissed _her_

She leaned into the kiss right away tangling her hands in his hair, while he placed his hands on her waist. He felt her tongue prod his lips asking for entrance, as he parted his lips both tongues began fighting for dominance. It was a warm and passionate kiss, like both of them had secrets to tell and this was their way of revealing them. She moaned when he tugged on her hair a bit to get a better angle and he moaned in response. This seemed to go on for what seemed like hours till they separated for breath, but Bolin continued to kiss her neck and collarbone probably leaving marks there.

Asami couldn't believe this was happening, it's like shes had feelings for him bottled up inside her all along and she just showing them now. He groaned as she raked her hands down his clothed chest. Getting back he suckled on a certain sensitive spot on her shoulder causing her to whimper. It was the single most beautiful noise Bolin has ever heard.

Bolin was leaving open mouthed kissed along her shoulder now and along the crevice of her cleavage leading into the low cut tank top she was wearing on a particularly warm day. He stopped there and brought her face back to meet his with a searing kiss as he pressed both of their bodies together. She moaned at the contact but then froze as she felt something hard against her thigh.

Bolin looked positively mortified "Sorry, I knew this was going to far too fast-Ughn!"

He faltered his last words as she creeped her hand into his pants and grasped his thick member. Completely shameless of what she had just done, she smirked as she gave him a few long strokes and heard him stifle a groan.

Just then Pabu jumped between them causing them to separate like each was caught on fire. It seemed to bring them back to reality and slow down. Both panting heavily and blushing furiously.

"Ahem, um maybe I should uh, go back to my room? We could just do that hanging out thing uh.. Later?" Bolin said shakily trying not to make too much eye contact.

"Er, yes. Sounds good, I'll uh see you later then?" She said hopfully. He nodded and got up, she got up as well and amusingly held out a hand for him to shake. "See you uh tonight?" Praying she didn't go to far he grasped her hand and pulled her close feeling her breasts pushed against his muscular chest, his past embarrassment long gone, only to be replaced with boldness.

"Sounds good" He said with a crooked grin, and kissed her deeply before picking up Pabu and his luggage and going to his own room. Asmai then sat down in the same spot she sat in before Bolin entered. She feel like she will regret this later but hey on the bright side:

She doesn't have that much frustration anymore


End file.
